And then there were guns
by Acerbic Ink
Summary: "I think I might be the lost princess." she blurted. Flynn looked at her and grinned "Oh, what did you say? I had this bizarre feeling that you said that you were the lost princess." he laughed. Rapunzel smiled, worriedly. This wasn't going to be easy.    Changed into a one-shot


**A/N: Well, I just finished watching the movie for the umpteenth time, and I thought 'Oh well, a Tangled fic couldn't hurt, right?' (And no, that doesn't include being whacked on the head with its digital cuteness.)**

**Basically this fic starts from after the part when Flynn was (Cue drumroll) magically resurrected (And applause!) and after all the happy kissing. **

**No, I do not own the characters mentioned in this fic but that is only up until I take over the Disney Co-op.:]**

**Until then, I hope this fic meets your expectations. :] **

"Ok, so wait," Flynn said pinching his nose bridge and squeezing his eyes shut in the process.

This was a lot to take in.

"You… well… had a 'hunch'," he said, making air quotes with both his hands "that you might just be the heir to Corona?" his eyes were skeptical. He'd heard a lot of crazy things throughout his life, and this was better than most.

Rapunzel bit her lower lip. She knew it sounded silly, but she was positive. She just knew.

"It's not a… hunch, exactly. It's more of an epiphany!" She grinned weakly, shrugging as she did. His flat expression told her that he wasn't buying it.

"No, really!" she said slowly, as she paced around her room. There was something off about it. It almost felt as if she was missing a limb. She ran her fingers through her hair, only for them to stop abruptly. Her fingers tingled in an odd way.

'_It would take quite some time to get used to _this_ change.'_ she thought.

She tentatively stepped around the shards of her mirror that were scattered on the floor and tried not to look at the mound of hair that lay in odd swirls at her feet.

So much had happened just moments ago.

"I'm pretty sure of this. I… know this might sound weird, but I _remember_ them." She said, turning to face him.

He was still on the floor. After being stabbed by an old woman, healed by an eighteen year old and then attacked by the latter—in a way that was hardly against his will, so he didn't mind _that_ much—Flynn thought it would be best if he just stayed there in case his knees tried to pull a fast one on him. He realized now, that it was a very good choice indeed.

"And…" she said picking up pace in her speech. " And just…consider the similarities! The age… me being trapped here for the exact amount of time that the princess has been missing… " she looked down at her reflection in one of the bigger shards on the floor. Big green eyes looked back at her. "The eyes…" she said, her thoughts lingering around the many possibilities.

"And the hair…" he mumbled. Flynn didn't need to be told. He could see the similarities. But he just couldn't get his brain to wrap around them. He buried his face in his palms.

Rapunzel tore her gaze from the mirror to look at him.

"Is… that a bad thing…?" she said, timidly.

Flynn looked at Rapunzel. Two days ago, if anyone had told him that he'd be sitting in a tower looking right into the eyes of a girl who he'd fallen for and also cut the hair of, he'd laugh. If they'd added royal blood into the picture, he'd have died doing so.

But now that it was happening, he couldn't muster the strength to smile, let alone die laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as humanly possible.

She toyed with the sleeve of her dress. There were so many mixed feelings.

"Me being… a princess…" the word felt weird and out of place on her lips. Years of being cooped up in a tower never had her consider this, but it's crazy what two odd days can do to your life.

Flynn felt for Rapunzel. For her, this might be her shot at getting a family… a sane one this time. But for him, it was bad. Probably the worst it can get. He could already see the possibilities laid out in front of him. If she was the princess, and she is, undoubtedly, he'd have to help her convince the King and Queen. Surely, they'd believe her, but they wouldn't miss a chance to put him behind bars. She'd have a family and he'd have his head on a silver platter. He'd have to let her go. And he'd only just gotten her, to begin with.

"No, no…!" he said, reassuringly as he watched her fiddle about. She looked lost and confused. It pulled on his heartstrings.

'_I'm pathetic.' h_e thought to himself. "It's just that I'm just thinking about how we're going to get the palace guards to let us in." He smiled, or at least attempted to.

Rapunzel returned his smile with one of her own. She walked back to him and knelt on the ground to meet his eye level. His worry was palpable.

"You think I didn't realize?" She said shaking her head. "I don't want you getting in trouble with them either."

Flynn's mood lifted within seconds. He raised an eyebrow. "Blondie," he said smugly, not going to correct himself, now that she had pretty much brown hair "They don't call me Flynn Rider for nothing."

Rapunzel laughed. "Well, what do you suggest, then?"

Flynn shrugged. He heard the low grunt of a horse from somewhere close by. A grin spread across his face.

"How about we hit the road to 'lantern-land'?"

She looked at him for a moment, to see if he was serious. When she found no hint of bluff in him, she squealed.

She hugged him so tight that it almost choked him.

"I can't believe this, Flynn!" She said, jumping up and pulling him up with her. Luckily, his knees behaved. "…after all this time!" Emotions were pulsing through her "Do you think they'll like me?" she said grabbing Flynn by the shoulder, nervously.

This was one of the qualities of Rapunzel that Flynn found amusing; her unbelievably cheerful spirit. And her multi tracked mind, too. "Of course they will!" he said to her in the same chirpy, excited tone. Only, he was far from feeling it. "Who wouldn't?" He laughed.

Rapunzel grinned happily and skipped over to one corner of the room, where Pascal still lay unconscious on the floor. She scooped him up and stroked him on the head. She knew he could take a small fall. "Come on Pascal!" She laughed, tickling his belly, and watching him twitch. The little chameleon protested the loud attempts to kill his slumber, however short it had been. "We're on a mission!" She sang out, spinning him in circles.

"Careful! There's… pointy things on the floor!" Flynn tried saying, but she was too excited to notice. He sighed and chuckled as he sat himself on the window-pane and looked outside.

Right then, Rapunzel might not have noticed, but there were bigger problems… pretty much similar to the tiny detail of them figuring a way out of the tower.

Oh, but this time, without long blonde hair.

**So that's the end of chapter one!**

**More to come soon!**

**How about a review? :]**


End file.
